What's Love?
by C-Monkey54
Summary: Shaunti left out of a horrible relationship with Randy Orton to start new. But 3 years later she runs into his best friend and begins to fall for him, but will Randy make her think twice.
1. The Breakup

**Disclaimer**- You know the drill, I don't own any of the WWE superstars featured in this story, I only own the OC's.

**Rating**- M for what will happen later, also language, violence. Younger kids reading this, you've been warned. (Does creepy evil laugh).

**Summary**- Shaunti McCoy left out of a horrible relationship with Randy Orton to start a new life. But 3 years later she runs into his best friend and begins to fall for him, but will Randy make her think otherwise?

Chapter 1

"Should we tell him?." Dave Bautista whispered to his friend Triple H.

"Hell no, he's been a total asshole, he deserves what's coming to him." Triple H whispered back somewhat angrily.

"I know that, but I just think we should let him know."

"Look, I know he's our friend, but he has to take responsibility for his actions."

"But-." Dave was cut off by Triple H.

"No but's, we say nothing."

"So what do we do?."

"We sit back and enjoy the show that's about to start." He answered. Dave sighed as he slumped down on the couch, the two looked across from them where Randy Orton sat flipping through the channels on his flat screen. He wasn't really watching anything, just waiting for football to come back from commercial.

They knew randy was a good kid, hell he was the best addition to Evolution. But the guys hated Randy's cockiness and his lifestyle. Yeah he was a good-looking guy who could have any girl he wanted and he took advantage of that, he went to the best clubs, wore the best clothes and was a great wrestler. But after a while Randy seemed more distant from Evolution and his girlfriend Shaunti.

Triple H, Dave and Flair all remembered when they first met her, she was beautiful and friendly. Randy was head over heels for her, but recently the pairs relationship was going horrible. Evolution knew about his recent affairs behind her back, how he would always lie to her, sometimes even hit her, it really pissed them off that Randy would take advantage of such a sweet girl. But they knew Randy would get his, very, very soon.

"There she is." Dave whispered to Triple H as he saw Shaunti come down the staircase. The two adjusted themselves upright as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she took a glance at them before standing a few feet behind Randy's chair. She seemed utterly nervous.

"Randy, I'm leaving." She said, triple h and dave turned to randy to see his reaction, randy was too busy watching the football game.

"Okay, while your out, could you pick me and the guys up some pizza." He said waving her away. Triple H and Dave rolled their eyes.

"Randy."

"What honey, I'm trying to watch-." Randy had turned around to face his girlfriend. He stopped talking when he saw multiple luggage bags in her hands. "Where are you going?." He asked nervously.

"I'm leaving you." She said, looking down at the floor below trying not to make eye contact.

"Wh-what."

"Randy, I love you, so much." Suddenly anger began to go through her body, she finally met his now navy blue eyes. "But our relationship means nothing to you anymore, I know you have been cheating on me and lying about it! And I can't take you hitting me, a relationship isn't supposed to be like this, I can't take it, I need to leave."

"Ba-baby." Randy laughed nervously trying to hide how upset he was. Dave and H just smirked and looked on at the scene. "Yo-you can't leave me, I'm Randy Orton, no girl's ever dump me."

"Guess I'm lucky number one huh?." Shaunti said walking towards the door, Randy followed trying to plead his case.

"Honey-bear." He said softly, using his nickname for her. "I love you, all those other girls were sluts, I'm sorry for everything I've done, I can change."

Shaunti turned to him and laughed. "There you go again, lying to my face and saying you'll change, I can write a book on how many times you've told me that, Randy lets face facts...you don't love me, you never did." She began to walk towards the door again, randy was becoming frustrated as he followed her.

"Well what about all that great sex you were getting?." He asked, shaunti turned on her heel to face him, she held up a small little luggage bag.

"I packed it, along with the batteries." She said making TripleH and Dave bust out snickering, Randy immediately became embarrassed.

"Shaunti, please...don't go." He begged one last time. She opened the door and took one last look at her boyfriend.

"Bye Randy, have a nice life." Shaunti closed the door and just like that, Randy's girlfriend of 8 years Shaunti McCoy was gone.

"Looks like the game is over." Triple H whispered to his friend Dave with a smile.

That night Shaunti was laying in her hotel bed watching Golden Girls. She reached into one of her luggage bags and pulled out a little notebook with a cute cartoon puppy on it and a pen, she opened the bookto a blank page and began writing.

_January 5, 2003_

_Hey dairy, I apologize if I haven't wrote in here for a while, but being a wrestlers wife takes up a lot of time. Speaking of which you'll never guess what happened today? I broke up with that no good Randy Orton, I can't believe he was cheating on me, I should have seen it, even before that I should have left him when he hit me. Anyway I'm at a motel now, I'm calling my friend Samantha tomorrow and see if I can stay with her and maybe try to make my dream of becoming a Fashion Designer come true. I'm gonna be honest, I'm gonna miss Randy, I really do love him._

_But then again..._

_What's Love?_

_I'll get back to you on that when I find the answer, until then, see you when I see you._

_With love, Shaunti McCoy xoxoxoxo_

**What do you think, is it good? Please review and tell me.**


	2. An old friend

Chapter 2

4 years later John Cena was driving to a local café to grab some coffee before heading off to the gym. It had been a long night of wrestling and interviews, so he hoped this would give him a morning boost to start up the day. After parking his jeep, he went inside and ordered a cup, 3 minutes later the waitress brung him his order.

"Thanks." He said with a smile to the young girl.

The brunette blushed. "Your welcome." She said rather quietly before running off into the kitchen, john laughed to himself as he took a sip from his cup. He walked out of the small café to the porch where many people sat talking, drinking or working.

Not to far away John spotted a young woman sitting by herself typing on a laptop while trying to write at the same time. No more than 5"8 with sandy dark blond hair and milk skin, dressed in a black knee-high skirt and black vest. She looked so familiar as if he had seen her before, then as she flipped her hair over her shoulder john got a glimpse of a tattoo on her neck. It was a pink and blue butterfly with the letters S and M on the wings, that was the clue John needed to know who it was.

Cena casually walked over to her table with a smirk on his face as he sat down across from her. She didn't seem to take knowledge of him, figuring he was just a stranger who wanted to sit down.

"The saying is true." He said, she looked up at him and her eyes lit up almost instantly. "It is a small world." She rose from her seat as did he and she pulled him in for a big hug.

"John Cena, oh my god." She said.

"Shaunti McCoy, it's good to see you again." John said, they pulled away. "How you been?."

Shaunti sat down and he followed suit. "I'm doin' great, how are you, I haven't seen you in like forever?."

"I know it's been a long time, but I'm doin fine, damn you look great."

She smiled brightly making john's heart skip a beat. "I could defiantly say the same for you. So what have you been up to?." She asked.

"You know, wrestling and rapping."

"I've seen you on Raw, congrats on you championship win."

"Thanks, how's your fashion designing going, I remember you telling me that's what you were planning on being one day."

"Me and Samantha got a few stores around here, seems to be getting really popular."

"You still friends with that ho." John asked, Shaunti rolled her eyes.

"Yes, just because you two never got along doesn't mean you have to call her names."

"She stole my girlfriend."

"Now that's between you and her." Shaunti said as she closed her laptop and journal, she put them in her back pack and checked her watch. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have to get back to the store, it's opening in a bit."

"That's fine, I gotta go to the gym anyway. Say, why don't we exchange numbers and hang-out later, you know to catch up on each other?."

"Sure, I would like that." She said with a smile, they told each other their numbers and went there separate ways.

_**Later at the Hotel**_

After 2 hours of exercise, John Cena headed back up to the hotel to meet up with his best friend Randy Orton. Walking up to his door he realized he forgot his room card so he knocked, after hearing a couple of rustling and banging Randy opened the door sweating wrapped in a towel.

"Oh hey John, didn't expect you back so soon."

John looked at his friend awkwardly. "Yeah I finished my workout early, look I need to change."

"Sorry, can't do that." He said to john's surprise.

"What."

"I can't let you in."

"This is my room too, why can't I come in?." John tried to push the door open, but randy wouldn't budge.

"I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Are you fuckin' another one of your sluts again? Man I'm tellin' you this right now, it bet not be up in my bed." John stated. Randy looked down at the floor, john looked at him in shock.

"Sorry bro."

"What! You've been screwin' a ho in my bed again! That's the 5th time this month man!." He said. John took a breath to calm himself down. "You know what, that's okay, cause you sleepin in that bed tonight, I get yours."

"What, but that's not fair." Randy said angrily.

"Neither is me havin ta sleep on your cum, I get the bed, end of discussion." John walked away from the room, randy rolled his eyes in defeat and closed the door.

John walked up to the elevator and pushed the button in frustration.

"No wonder Shaunti left him." He said to himself. John had been aware of the twos relationship and how rocky it had been, he knew about Randy's affairs and how he lied to her about it. It upset him because he thought Shaunti deserved much better than that, but john believed Randy was a good person at heart and that's why they stayed friends, he had put up with his shit for the longest so it seemed normal to him.

As the elevator doors opened, he stepped inside and pulled out his cell.

_**Across town at S and M**_

"Shaun I don't wanna make the lingerie pink." Samantha whined as she continued to sew purple lacing on the satin pink bra.

"We have the lingerie in every other fuckin color, if we wanna make it sell we have to have it in _every_ color." Shaunti said as she folded up different kinds of jeans.

"They're already selling without pink."

"Okay enough, you've been whining all day about it, drop it, we're having it in pink end of discussion." She said. Suddenly a ringing sound interrupted the argument. "Hello S and M Clothing, Shaunti McCoy speaking." She answered.

"Nice introduction, but I prefer you saying hello." John said laughing afterwards.

"Oh hey John." Shaunti said with a smile, she watched as her friend's face scrunched up.

"That asshole's still alive." She said.

"Tell that bitch I heard that." John said.

"Okay, you keeping sewing and I'm gonna go in the other room." She said before another argument could brake out. She walked into the storage room and closed the door. "Okay, now what do you want?."

"Is that how you talk to your friend?."

"Sorry, Sam's just frustrating the hell outta me."

"Now you know why I don't like her." He said.

"Anyway, how's your day been going?."

"Not to well either."

"What happened?." Shaunti asked. John hesitated, he really didn't wanna bring up Randy because he was afraid how she might react.

"One of my friends, don't really wanna talk about it."

"Alright."

"Listen, why don't we go out for dinner tonight, we're both obviously not having a good day so maybe we could cheer each other up."

"Sounds good, what time you wanna pick me up?."

"7:30, is that good?."

"Perfect." She said, shaunti told him her address and they ended calls. As Shaunti walked back into the other room Samantha was staring at her with a mischievous smirk. "What?."

"What's between you two?." She asked.

"Nothing, I just ran into him this morning that's all."

"Uh-hm, alright, but you know if there is something goin' on...I'ma find out, I always do."

"Unfortunately." Shaunti mumbled to herself.

"What." Samantha asked.

"Oh nothing." Shaunti said with a smile. "Come on let's finish those bras up so we can start on the shirts." Sam groaned as they continued to work on the outfits.

_**Later on that night**_

John Cena was dressed in a sky blue button down shirt, jeans and white sneakers fixing up himself in the mirror. Randy was laying on the couch watching re-runs of South Park.

"Where are you going?." Randy asked not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Out to dinner." John answered as he slipped on a sky blue cap.

"Who's the lucky girl?."

_Your ex-girlfriend_. "Random chick."

"Is she coming back here tonight?."

"Mostly likely, not." John got his keys from the night stand and headed towards the door. "I bet not see you on your bed when I get back."

"Whatever." He heard randy mumble from the couch, he laughed as he closed the door.

_**45 minutes later at Shaunti and Samantha's house**_

Shaunti was just putting the finishing touches on her outfit. Dressed in a pink mini dress with sheer lace up siding, she knew she would get John's seal of approval.

"Okay, what do you think Sam?." Shaunti asked showing of the dress to her best friend.

"Honestly, I think you look like a slut." Sam replied as she continued to watch South Park.

"At least I'm going out." Shaunti said slipping on her leather jacket.

"Yeah with John Cena, roll out the red carpet." Sam joked, a knock came at the door afterwards.

"Be a dear and get that, I have to put on some perfume."

"I don't wanna see him." Samantha protested.

"Stop acting like a bitch and get the god damn door." She said before racing up the stairs. Sam groaned as she walked of to the front door, opening it she rolled her eyes.

"Ew, what are you doing here?." John said scrunching up his face at the sight of her.

"I live here dickhead."

"I meant what are you still doing here on earth, shouldn't you be burning in hell." John said with a smile.

"Why you little son ova-."

"That's enough you two." Shaunti said as she came down the stairs, she stood next to Samantha and smiled when she saw john. "Hi John." John meanwhile was in awe of how great she looked.

"Hey Shaunti, wow you look beautiful." He complimented.

"Thank you, you look nice too." She said.

"No he doesn't."

"Fuck you." John snapped.

"I only fuck girls." Sam said with a smile.

"Okay!." Shaunti said once again breaking up the confrontation, she took john's hand. "See ya later Sam."

"Bye girl." Samantha said as she closed the door.

**If you didn't already know or was confused, yes Shaunti's friend Samantha is a lesbian, I wanted to try something different.**


End file.
